Chocolate Healing!
The NEW medicine food in town that helps fight heart disease, lung cancer, prostate cancer, asthma, and type 2 diabetes. High-powered healing never tasted so good! Cocoa beats wine for antioxidant power. It’s true. Research has shown the antioxidant punch of cocoa was, on a per serving basis, the highest - almost twice as strong as red wine. “Cocoa is rich in antioxidant flavonoids called flavonols, which include procyanidins, epicatechins, and catechins,” explains Harold Schmitz, Ph.D. Studies have shown that people with high blood levels of flavonoids have lower risk of heart disease, lung cancer, prostate cancer, asthma, and type 2 diabetes. Americans are committing slow suicide as a result of soaring self-indulgent ravagings. For example, Americans dying prematurely every year from causes related to obesity are approaching 400,000. In case that does not sound “too bad” that is 1096 per day. During WWII, we lost 292 per day and that war is over. Where is the end to the war on obesity? How do we turn this suicidal trend living in today’s “junk food” society? With a certain brand name powerhouse antioxidant! The Chocolate rice bran PLUS’s ORAC score was the highest ever it turned some heads in the nutritional science community. For those of you that are not familiar with ORAC (Oxygen Radical Absorbance Capacity), this is the scientific testing method developed by Tufts University in Boston to measure the level of antioxidant protection of a product. This is important because oxidative stress has been demonstrated to accelerate the aging process in both cells and blood vessels. Oxidative stress also increases the risk of certain types of cancers, coronary heart disease and many other health maladies. According to Dr. David Williams, author of “Alternatives”, “Long-term free-radical damage is now recognized as the greatest contributor to age-related health problems. By limiting the activity of oxygen free radicals, antioxidants protect cells and their components from this damage-thereby lessening the risk of cancer, heart disease, vision problems and other diseases. The higher the ORAC value…the more beneficial it is to your health.” Dr. David Nelson from San Diego, CA says if we want to see a dramatic increase in our children’s grades at school then improve their diet. The USDA and Harvard School of Public Health recommend we eat a minimum of five servings of fruit and vegetables a day in order to become and stay healthy. Fruits and vegetables contain highly valuable phytonutrients for our health, particularly key antioxidants that are not available in other food groups or vitamins and minerals supplements. The chocolate flavored nutritional beverage mix scored a phenomenal 8 times higher than that five serving minimum. For the vast majority of us getting 8 times the antioxidant power in only one scoop of the Chocolate rice bran PLUS becomes very good news since we were falling a little short, in this time-starved world, on the five servings of fruits and vegetables per day. Erase fatigue once and for all… or beat diabetes naturally… or become thinner - permanently with this unsurpassed foundational whole food. Dig into the extensive information behind this amazing product here @ http://www.the7essentials.com. Moreover, discover how you can have your cake and eat it too by easily releasing the healing force of this delicious super-chocolate in your life by going to http://www.integrisdream.com/920128 and take advantage of our 100% satisfaction guarantee during our 30-day risk-free trial (USA & Canada only). Douglas Peterson may be contacted at http://www.the7essentials.com nutritionnow2000@yahoo.com . Click here to view more of their articles. a rejuvenated user of chocolate rice bran PLUS Category:Articles